


To be joyful, and to be loved

by reneemaurice



Category: Annie (1982)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reneemaurice/pseuds/reneemaurice
Summary: Annie, Daddy Warbucks and Miss Farrell are all excited for Annie's adoption/4th of July party, but the party is not the only thing that will bring about excitement, or fireworks for Oliver and Grace! Two shot.
Relationships: Grace Farrell/Oliver "Daddy" Warbucks
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Hey Annie fans! 

So, just today I was lucky enough to see a production of Annie performed by my local theatre company. We are so very fortunate here in New Zealand that we have the freedom to attend live performances at the moment. I’m very grateful, and because I’ve performed in shows with this theatre myself in recent years, I’m also friends with some of the cast, including the delightful girls playing Annie and Molly in today’s performance, as well as the woman playing Grace, who I am very pleased to say, played her beautifully, and better yet, the relationship between her and Oliver was honoured perfectly! 

So, I’ve been inspired to write a brand new Annie story. This one will be two chapters, the second chapter will be rated “M”. 

I do hope you enjoy the story. 

Peace and love,  
Renee 

...

Annie was beyond excited for the 4th of July/adoption party that Daddy Warbucks and Miss Farrell had been organizing for her. 

There would be circus performers and animals and fireworks, and all of her friends from the orphanage would be there! But it wasn’t any of those things that she was looking forward to the most. What she was most excited about was that she and her new Father would be performing a song and dance number together. 

Annie had loved singing and dancing all her life. It was one of the things that helped her and the other girls get through the long days and nights at the orphanage. It helped them all keep their spirits up and brought about a small spark of joy in an otherwise depressing place. Connecting with her emotions through music helped Annie to cope with her unhappy life. It’s what she had always believed would lead her back to her parents, and in a way it was. Annie didn’t realize it yet, but it wasn’t until Oliver Warbucks had listened to her song of hope as she sang it to President Roosevelt, that he realized what a truly remarkable little girl she was and how proud it would make him to be her Father.

Up until that point, he’d developed a fondness for the girl, but it was really only at Grace’s insistence that he had tried to adopt her. Annie was beginning to see that Daddy Warbucks would do just about anything to make Miss Farrell happy. Of course, Miss Farrell always did everything she could to make Daddy Warbucks happy, or at least to make his days as easy as they could be. Annie knew it was part of Miss Farrell’s job, but she was fairly certain there was more to it than that. Grace really wanted her boss to be happy, and Annie could see that she was glad to be the one to do it too. 

In the evenings leading up to the party, Annie helped Daddy Warbucks with the tap dancing. She’d always had a natural affinity for keeping rhythm but this was the first time she’d owned a pair of real tap shoes! They were so shiny and pretty and Annie was ecstatic to receive them. Of course, it had been Miss Farrell who had helped her choose them. Miss Farrell was quite a talented dancer herself, Annie had noticed. 

As they rode in the Duesenberg to collect the shoes from the store, the secretary explained to Annie that she’d been fortunate enough to receive classical dance training as a young girl herself. Annie was fascinated as Grace talked through the positions and the different techniques she’d learned in her classes. Grace explained to Annie that though she had been very fortunate to have the opportunity to learn at a dance school, Annie was fortunate in another way. She had a true gift, a natural ability. One that could not be taught. The girl had mused to herself on more than one occasion that perhaps one or both of her parents had been dancers, perhaps on Broadway. How exciting would that have been?! 

When they returned home, Annie got to practicing her steps right away. She couldn't stop staring at her new tap shoes, how they shimmered as she moved across the floor. Grace had to keep reminding her that it wasn't good etiquette to look at one's feet while dancing. 

Oliver came in from his office after a while and Annie and Grace ran through the steps with him. 

"Do you really think I'll ever get the hang of this? Let alone by next week?" He frowned. Dancing did not come as naturally to him as it did to Annie. 

"You're doing fine, sir", Grace reassured him with a gentle and encouraging smile. 

"You're doin' swell, Daddy Warbucks, you just gotta lift up your legs a little more." Annie prompted him. 

"Need I remind you that someone very nearly broke one of my legs a mere two weeks ago", Oliver narrowed his eyes at the young girl. 

"I'm sorry, I really didn't think that kick was gonna work so good, honest." Annie said, looking quite apologetic. 

"Work so well", Grace corrected her. 

"So well", Annie repeated and Grace regarded her with a smile and a nod.

Oliver nodded. "I know you didn't mean to cause me any injury Annie, and I forgive you, but when you reach my age you may realize that something like that tends to take a little longer to recover from." 

"How old are you anyway?" Annie asked curiously. 

"Annie!" Grace squeaked. "It's not polite to ask a grown adult their age." 

"Oh", Annie pouted, genuinely. "Do you know how old he is? If you tell me, then that's alright isn't it?" 

Grace chuckled at Annie's inquisitiveness. "Yes dear, I do know how old Mr. Warbucks is." 

"Do you?" Oliver turned to Grace, looking surprised. "Well that makes one of us. I stopped counting a long time ago." He shrugged. 

Grace laughed. "Oh, Oliver." 

"How old do you think you are?" Annie questioned him with a sideways glance. 

"Certainly older than the both of you...put together, I’d say", Oliver scooped down to bop Annie on her nose good-naturedly and Annie giggled. 

“Annie, will you go and ask Mrs. Pugh to begin preparing supper, please?” Grace asked the little girl. “OK”, she answered brightly, always eager to help. 

“Thank you”, both adults called to her as she skipped out of the room.

"Precocious little madam", Oliver griped, though he had a fond smile on his face. 

Grace grinned knowingly at him. "She's just inquisitive." 

"Mm", Oliver agreed with her on that. 

"By the way Sir, in case you have any interest in knowing; you were born in May of eighteen-eighty-seven which makes you forty-six years old." 

Oliver raised an eyebrow at her. "Forty-six? Hmm. Not as bad as I'd feared. Mind you, I'll admit I often feel much older." 

"Well, Annie will certainly help keep you young", Grace said gently to him. 

Oliver bellowed. "Annie? It's her exhausting and boundless energy which is the very thing that makes me feel so old." 

"Now Oliver, you are not old", Grace berated him softly with a stern look on her face. She was trying to scold him but it only made Oliver smile. 

"I appreciate your saying so, Grace, but even still, I know that I'm too old for…" he stopped talking abruptly, his mouth hanging open in astonishment at himself for entertaining the thought aloud. 

But Grace, never one to let anything go, especially when it came to Oliver Warbucks, pushed him to finish his thought. "Too old for what?" She questioned, taking a step closer to him. 

He stared at her like a deer caught in the headlights, with nowhere to run and no way to backpedal. 

After a few moments, Oliver realized that it was probably time to be honest with her, time to open up his long locked heart.

He straightened his back, looked right into her eyes and breathed, "For you." 

Grace's lips parted in surprise, her eyes bulging as she tried to process his admission. "Oliver, what on Earth do you mean?" 

She couldn't fathom the idea that her billionaire employer could possibly be suggesting what it sounded like. She knew the two of them had been becoming closer since Annie had arrived, and even more so since they had rescued her from her kidnapping, but never in her wildest dreams did Grace think that the headstrong, stubborn, independent Oliver Warbucks would ever confess to wanting or needing another person, and especially not her. 

"I mean…" Oliver faltered, then picked his chin back up again. "Well, I mean that I've fallen in love with you, Grace." He looked shy in a way she’d never known him to be, and at the same time, there was a glimpse of hopefulness. 

Tears sprung to Grace's eyes as her employer, whom she had long pined for without a modicum of hope of him returning her feelings, turned her dream into reality with a few simple words. 

“Oh, Oliver…”, Grace choked, overcome with emotion. 

Oliver withdrew his handkerchief from his jacket pocket and gave it to Grace to dry her tears. She dabbed her eyes and sniffed, smiling despite her emotional state. 

“You know”, she croaked. “My parents had an age difference of twenty-one years. There are only thirteen years between you and me.” 

Oliver’s heart did a somersault of joy, knowing she was evidently also onboard for a relationship between the two of them. “And did your parents have a happy marriage?” He asked her gently. 

Grace’s face lit up as she reminisced about her early life with her Mother and Father. “Oh, they had a wonderful marriage, right up until the day of my Mother’s passing.” 

Oliver gazed upon her sympathetically. “I do recall you saying you had lost your Mother young. I’m sorry.” 

Grace bowed her head, fresh tears welling up in her eyes. 

“Do you…”, Oliver cleared his throat, finding himself becoming emotional as well. “Do you think she would have approved of me? I mean, would we have had her blessing?” 

Grace lowered the handkerchief from her face, looking stunned. She pressed her hand to her heart. Her bottom lip trembled as she answered him. “I think she would have loved you nearly as much as I do.” 

Oliver inhaled sharply at Grace’s sentiment. A broad smile stretched across his face as he took a step toward her. “Grace, could you still kiss me?” 

She let out a breathy, surprised laugh, confused by the phrasing of his question. “What?” 

“A couple of weeks ago, in the garden, after I agreed to adopt Annie, you told me you could just kiss me. Could you still?” He stepped even closer to her and Grace felt her knees weaken beneath her. She reached forward and grabbed onto the lapels of his jacket, both to hold herself up and to pull him nearer. “Oliver, I could kiss you every hour of every day for the rest of my life.” She whimpered as she felt herself being pulled into his arms and his lips met hers in a deep and passionate kiss. She reached up to wind her arms around his neck, pulling her body flush to his as he continued to kiss her ardently. 

When they pulled away from one another after some time, both wore dazzling and emotional smiles. 

“She says it’ll be ready to eat in half an hour”, the spritely voice of Annie interrupted their intimate moment and the two of them jumped in surprise. 

“Thank you dear”, Grace laughed nervously while Oliver cleared his throat. “Thank you Annie. We should all go and change for supper then, yes?” 

“Good idea, I’m famished after all that dancin’!” exclaimed Annie emphatically. 

The two adults laughed as they fell into step behind her. 

“Yes, I must confess, I’m feeling rather ravenous myself”, Oliver agreed, though his thought was not directed at Annie, but at Grace, who caught his eye and blushed. 

Annie was far too excited talking about the party and their rehearsal to notice her Father’s and Miss Farrell’s fingers entwining as they strolled together behind her. 

...

For the next few days, Oliver and Grace kept their newly revealed feelings for each other sacred between them. Oliver had been slowly but surely improving with his dancing, with the help of Annie and Grace. They had their final rehearsal the night before the big party. Annie wanted to keep practicing well into the night.

"We gotta make it perfect. The president's gonna be there!" 

"Annie dear, it already is perfect because it is overflowing with joy and with love, and there is nothing more perfect in this world than that." Grace took Annie's face in her hands and kissed the young red head on her brow. 

"You're right. I sure am lucky to be so joyful", Annie smiled contentedly. 

"And to be so loved", Grace reminded her, matching her effervescent grin. 

"We're all lucky for that", Oliver said, smiling discreetly at Grace. He looked down at his daughter. "Annie, it's time for you to go to bed. You're going to need your rest for tomorrow. It's going to be a very long day." 

"Alright, Daddy Warbucks. I doubt I'll be able to sleep a wink, but I'll try."

"Why don't you ask Annette to bring you some warm milk before she helps you to bed?" Grace suggested. 

"Good idea", Annie yawned widely and Grace and Oliver chuckled. 

"Goodnight my darling", Oliver bent down to kiss Annie on top of her curly hair. 

"Goodnight Daddy Warbucks. I love you. I can't wait for the party tomorrow!" She beamed excitedly at him. 

"And the sooner you go to sleep, the sooner tomorrow will come", he said to her softly and she nodded in reply, turning to wish Grace goodnight as well. 

"Goodnight sweetheart", Grace hugged Annie tightly before the ten year old ran out of the room, eager to get to sleep so she could wake up on the day of her party! 

Once they knew she was out of earshot, Grace crossed the room to where Oliver was and took his hand in her own. "Your dancing is coming along splendidly, Oliver. You're becoming very light on your feet." 

"I feel lighter than air whenever I'm near to you", Oliver replied charmingly, spinning Grace around and making her laugh in surprise. As she returned to face him, she ducked her head in a shy way. He stepped closer to her until they were toe to toe and reached over to caress her cheek. 

"Thank you for your assistance, my dear", he told her sincerely. 

"Are you talking about the dancing or are you referring to the last ten years?" Grace smiled coyly at him, to which Oliver chuckled. "All of it." 

She sighed contentedly as he stroked her cheekbone softly with his thumb. "In either instance I would surely have been helpless without you." 

Grace shook her head. "I'm sure you would have been fine. Besides which, it was Annie who helped you most with the dancing", she winked at him. 

"And I'm grateful to her, and I love her, but my dear Grace, I love you in a way that I've never loved any other. In a way that consumes me and confuses me and makes me excited for each new day. If I had known sooner that you returned even the smallest bit of my feelings, I would have asked you to be mine sooner. I would have opened my heart to you and…well, I would have done this a long time ago." 

Grace watched in awe as her boss, the man she was besotted with, lowered himself to the floor and onto his knee. Her breath caught in her throat as he produced a small box from his jacket pocket and opened it to reveal a stunning engagement ring. 

"Oh my word", Grace gasped as she stared transfixed at the sparkling stone. "I thought you said diamonds were deep in depreciation." 

He hadn't been expecting her to say something so logical during such an emotional moment but Oliver knew the ever wise woman would probably always surprise him - for the rest of his life, he hoped.. "A perfect time to invest in some, in that case, wouldn't you say?" He replied with a laugh. 

Grace continued to gaze upon the diamonds in awe. She did raise her eyes to look at him with a shy grin though. 

"Besides which, your reaction to them is worth more than any cost that could ever be incurred, dear Grace." 

Grace blinked as tears cascaded down her face. The man on his knee before her was so far removed from the man who, two weeks ago had told her that he only loved "money, power and capitalism." 

She hadn't really believed him then either. She could see now that he had only been trying to protect his wary, beat-up old heart. 

"Now, if you could kindly allow me to finish…" he continued with a cheeky grin and Grace pursed her lips by way of an apology. 

He reached forward and took her warm, soft hand in his own. "Grace, you have been a steady constant in my life for longer than just about anyone. You’ve come to know me better than I know myself and despite knowing me as well as you do, knowing the many flaws and faults I have, you somehow still profess to love me. Though I may have been remiss in acknowledging it, I feel that having you by my side has been the very key to my success these past ten years. As tumultuous as they have been, your commitment, your devotion to me has never waned. I hope you will always be with me to be my lucky charm and perhaps, to let me be yours. Will you please do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife?" 

Grace didn't want to keep him waiting for an answer, honestly she didn't, but she just had to take a moment to revel in the moment that Oliver Warbucks was asking her to be his for life. 

The tears only intensified as she gave him a brilliant smile and nodded fervently. "Yes Oliver, yes I will, of course I w-" 

Her words were cut short by the press of his lips on hers. He had risen to his feet in a sudden rush of energy which surprised them both. 

Grace was trembling as he released her from the kiss and slid the lavish but tasteful ring onto her finger. 

She made a strangled sound of bewilderment and pulled him in for another emotional kiss. 

"I love you", she murmured against his mouth.

"And I love you", he replied happily, feeling for the first time in his life that he really was the wealthiest person in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

The following night, the whole mansion was buzzing with excitement as the staff prepared for the party. 

Grace and Oliver hardly had a moment together the whole day, and certainly not a moment alone. By the time Oliver came downstairs from his room, dressed in his tuxedo, Grace was already wearing the new gown he'd insisted on buying for her earlier in the week. Little had she known then that she would be offered an endless supply of riches and treasures by the love of her life by the week's end. It all felt like some glorious fairytale to Grace.

She was directing the waiters and caterers to their stations where they would be serving the hors d'oeuvres when Oliver saw her for the first time in her new dress. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She was breathtaking. 

As she noticed him, she dismissed the staff. “That will be all, thank you.” She turned and smiled radiantly at her fiance. 

“Good evening, Oliver”, she said his name so delicately that it made the man feel weak. 

“Grace, you look...beautiful”, he shook his head in disbelief at his luck and took her hands in his, leaning forward to kiss her cheek. 

“Why, thank you”, she grinned, returning the kiss to his cheek also. 

“I see you received my gift this morning”, he grinned in return, appraising her necklace and matching bracelet. 

“Oh, yes. Pearls Oliver, really”, her eyes went wide as she placed a hand over her decolletage as if to protect the precious gems. 

“They suit you”, he replied suavely and Grace ducked her head, still not used to receiving such affection from him.

“Everything’s almost ready. Shall I call Annie down from her room?” She turned to signal Drake. 

“Oh no, no. I want you to go and meet the guests, make sure the President and Mrs. Roosevelt are well catered for, and that Annie’s friends from the orphanage are being taken care of. I gave Annie special assurance that they would be well looked after this evening. 

“Oh, they’re having a wonderful time, Sir…”, Grace pursed her lips at her mistake. “Oliver.” 

Oliver chuckled. “You’ll get used to it, don’t you worry.” 

Grace smiled shyly at him. He picked up her left hand and brought it to his lips. He glanced down at the new piece of jewelry adorning her finger. “I must say I’m surprised that nobody has noticed this.” 

“I think everybody’s been too busy today”, Grace replied with a chuckle. 

“I’ll see you outside soon?” Oliver asked her, already missing her presence. 

She nodded reassuringly, squeezing his hand. “Enjoy your dance, and good luck.” 

They shared a loving smile as Grace left his side to join the party. 

Oliver watched her go with a warm feeling in his heart. For so many years, he had been bewitched by her, his wonderful secretary, never knowing that she too was besotted with him. It was such a marvelous feeling to be able to openly express his adoration for her now. 

Of course, he also had another young lady in his life for whom a strong feeling of love had formed. This one had come on a lot quicker and was of course very different from the love he felt for Grace, but it was no less powerful. The billionaire shook his head at himself. He could not believe he was a Father and soon to be husband. His whole life had been changed within a matter of weeks. 

He waved up the stairs to Drake who was waiting for his signal to go and fetch Annie. 

The butler returned within a minute. “Miss Annie will be along in a moment, Mr. Warbucks.” 

“Thank you Drake, please join the party.” 

The butler bowed at his employer with a genuine smile. “Thank you, Sir.” 

Oliver paced back and forth as he waited for Annie. He was nervous. Not just about the singing and dancing, but about being a Father. He wanted to be the best one he could possibly be, for Annie, and for any other children he might be fortunate enough to welcome in years to come. 

He looked up and saw his daughter smiling down at him from the top of the staircase. She bounded down the stairs and he held out a corsage to her. She sniffed the floral scent with an overjoyed expression and pinned it to the front of her dress. Oliver offered her his hand and they began their song and dance routine as they descended the marble steps of the mansion. 

Once they were outside, the crowd began looking on. Some were too distracted by the circus performers to notice, but neither Oliver nor Annie really cared that much, the performance was just as much a celebration between the two of them than it was for anyone else. 

As they high-kicked their way up the courtyard, the crowd started to gather around them. Oliver and Annie shook hands as part of their routine and Oliver noticed his fiance watching them both proudly. As he sang the words along with Annie about not needing anything but each other, he realized that this was not entirely true, and he wanted it to be known to everyone else as well, for there was indeed one other they needed to make their life complete, and she was standing right before them. 

He paused in his song with Annie and spun around to meet Grace who was looking at him quizzically. Without explanation, he leaned forward, placing his hand on her elbow and seeing her look of wonderment, captured her smiling lips with his own in a gentle kiss. 

He could hear the young girls behind her gasp, the Asp laughing and cheering and soon the rest of the crowd hollering as well. 

When Oliver pulled away from Grace, her face was flushed but very pleased. She placed her hand on his waist and laughed lightly. “Well, I guess we’ve just announced our engagement.” 

“Engagement?! Leapin’ Lizards!” They heard Annie’s delighted squeal from behind them. 

They both turned to look at the ecstatic child. 

“What do you think of that, Annie?” Her Father asked her with a broad smile. 

“A new Father and a new Mother, oh boy!” She cried tearfully, running over to him and jumping into his arms. Grace and Oliver both embraced her tightly. 

The young girl couldn’t resist turning to her Father and saying, “I told you”. 

Oliver bellowed with laughter, pinching her cheek. “Yes, you did.” 

She placed her hand on Grace’s shoulder. “And I knew you liked him! I could tell”, she said excitedly. “You were right, Annie”, Grace admitted, hugging her daughter close to her, hardly believing she now had someone to call her daughter. 

“I’d better let the two of you finish your routine, you’ve worked so hard on it”, Grace pointed out to them both. 

“Can we finish it later? I wanna see the elephant!” Annie exclaimed. 

“Certainly”, Oliver responded, setting Annie down on her feet again, watching as she raced off with her friends to see the magnificent elephant which Punjab was leading around the yard. 

He turned back and met Grace’s eyes. “Well now that my dance partner has been distracted, may I have the pleasure of dancing with her Mother?” 

A sob escaped Grace’s mouth, she was overwhelmed with emotion. Oliver held out his handkerchief to her with a teasing smirk. 

She sniffed and rolled her eyes at him before dabbing them with the cloth. 

“Oh Oliver, you’ve made me so happy.” 

“As you have, for me, for all these years”, he told her with sincerity. 

She beamed at him as he took her in his arms and began to dance with her around the courtyard. As they danced together, the entire party and all its attendees fell away. The whole world disappeared, leaving only them and their love for each other. 

After their romantic dance, Annie skipped over to Oliver again and they finished their routine. Others from the party joined in and when the fireworks began, Grace joined the two of them again, kissing Oliver as she stepped into his arms. 

Annie looked up at her parents and thought she had to be the luckiest kid in the world. Grace looked up at her fiance and he turned his head to stare back at her before she rested her head on his shoulder, and they stared up at the fireworks, both feeling more content than they ever had done before. 

Later that evening, after the guests had all gone, Oliver and Grace took Annie up to bed to tuck her in. 

“And did ya see Miss Hannigan riding the elephant? I thought for sure she was gonna fall, but I’m quite glad she didn’t.” 

Grace and Oliver both chuckled at her excitement before Grace shushed her. “Now dear, I know it’s been a terribly exciting night, but it’s time for you to rest now.” 

“Thank you for the party...Mom”, Annie murmured sleepily, her eyes shining with emotion at being able to say the moniker to someone she loved so much. 

“You’re very welcome, dear.” She kissed Annie’s forehead. “Goodnight.” 

She stepped back to let Oliver come and say goodnight as well. “Sleep well, child.” 

Annie smiled conspiratorially as she bent forward to whisper to her Father. “You should kiss her again, Daddy Warbucks. I think she really likes it.” 

Oliver’s eyes widened at the little girl’s forwardness, which he was slowly getting used to. “Thank you for the advice”, he told her dryly, making Annie grin sheepishly as she wriggled down further under the covers. 

Oliver walked Grace down the hallway to her room. “Thank you for this evening Grace. The party was a complete success. A wonderful time had by all. Even Franklin was complimentary.” 

Grace giggled. “Well I’m very glad to hear that, and It was entirely my pleasure.” 

As they stopped at her door, Oliver rubbed his face, looking amused. 

"Annie told me she thinks I should kiss you again. She says she thinks you enjoy it."

Grace laughed in astonishment at the girl's bravado. 

"She may be right", Grace responded brazenly, looking up at Oliver from dark, lidded eyes.

Oliver’s face lit up in delight as he closed in on Grace, leaving very little space between her and her bedroom door. "Now I know you said you could kiss me every hour of every day for the rest of my life, but would a request for a third kiss in the same hour be pushing my luck?" The billionaire was toying with her in a way that she’d never known him to do before. It made Grace’s blood sing in her veins, made each nerve in her body tingle. 

Graced pursed her lips before replying to him flirtatiously. "Why don't you try and see if I object?" 

Her back made contact with the door as Oliver came impossibly close. She could feel every part of his solid body as he pressed himself against her, her heart pounding rapidly as he covered her mouth with his own. 

She gripped the back of his head as he consumed her, his hands noticeably still on her hips. Grace craved more of him. For many years she had worked hard to tamper him and his fiery temper, but for once she wished he would show a little less restraint. 

Pulling away, he whispered playfully to her. "Any objection so far?" 

Grace looked both ways down the corridor to check that no one was there before she opened the door behind her and pulled Oliver inside. 

He looked at her in surprise as they stumbled into her bedroom. Grace stroked Oliver’s ear with her fingertips, creating goosebumps on his skin. Her palm swept down over the plane of his broad neck and she began to undo his tie. 

Wordlessly, she leant forward on her tiptoes and pressed her lips softly to his. She kissed him once, and then twice and repeated the tender action over and over again as she loosened his collar. 

Oliver’s heart was thumping erratically in his chest, his entire body reacting to her. He brought his broad hands up to her hair, carding them through her thick, wavy locks then tentatively lowering them to graze against the warm skin of her neck. 

Grace could feel his fingers hovering hesitantly over the top button of her dress. She raised her hands to his face, forcing him to look at her. "Oliver...I'm still not objecting." Her voice was filled with desire and her gaze was steady and sure. 

The billionaire swallowed thickly at her confident, seductive words. 

She began to unbutton the buttons of his shirt and with new assurance, he followed suit with the ones on her dress.

As the material fell away, leaving Grace in her corset, and Oliver in a singlet and pants, both became aware of how little fabric was left in between them. They separated for a while to let the gravity of the moment sink in. 

“Are you sure about this, Grace? We’re not yet married.” Oliver asked her, though he appeared pained to do so. 

“But we’re engaged, Oliver”, Grace replied assuredly. She bowed her head, suddenly feeling embarrassed about her own forwardness. “Do you not want to?” 

“Oh Grace, you have no idea how much I want to”, Oliver squeezed his eyes shut, trying to tamper his physical reaction to her as he heard her step back from him. When he opened his eyes again however, he saw her removing her corset. 

“Then please, try to stop worrying”, she implored him, and Oliver’s mouth fell open as her corset dropped to the bedroom floor, exposing her chest to him. 

“Oh, Grace”, Oliver feasted upon her with his eyes before Grace held out her hand to him and led him to the bed. He sat down on it and took off his singlet while she stepped out of her shoes, then removed her underwear, leaving her practically naked in front of him, save for her stockings.

Oliver’s mouth went dry. Grace lay down on the bed next to him and pulled him to her, kissing him soundly. She pushed him gently so that he lay back on the bed while she trailed a line of kisses across his broad chest. 

“I can’t believe I can be with you like this”, she sighed in wonder, her hot breath skating along Oliver’s bare skin, causing him to writhe at the sensation. Oliver was having a hard enough time just breathing to be able to speak! Instead, he ran his fingers through Grace’s hair to convey his own amazement. 

She continued to kiss him, her mouth moving lower and lower. Oliver’s breath hitched as she reached his waist line. She looked up tentatively at him. “Would you mind if I…”, she paused, looking unsure. 

“M-mind?” Oliver coughed. “I would love you to…”, he gaped, leaving the rest implied. 

Grace tucked her fingers inside his belt and unbuckled it, then unbuttoned his trousers. Oliver raised his hips so she could pull them down. There was an obvious tenting in his pants and Grace’s heart thumped as she saw it. She would probably never be able to tell him this, but she had fantasized about doing this to him quite a few times over the years, and his reaction to her being exactly like this. As she lowered his underwear, his erection sprung free. He was by no means small and Grace moaned in delight at the sight of him. 

Oliver watched as his personal secretary turned finance lowered her light body down onto his legs, positioning her head at his pelvis. She placed a few kisses to his thighs, making him squirm and shudder. She caressed the inside of his leg exploratively, noting how his muscles jumped at her touch. When he groaned loudly, it spurred Grace into action and she reached up to stroke his manhood, shuffling forward to bring him into her mouth. 

The sound that fell out of Oliver’s mouth was ungodly. As Grace’s lips slid up and down his shaft, he became dizzy with pleasure. 

Grace was thoroughly enjoying herself. She’d never done this with a man before, but she had heard about how it was done by her friends in college. Despite how happy she was to keep him in her mouth, Grace was also quite anxious to feel him inside of her. 

She'd had intercourse only a handful of times in her life, with a serious boyfriend she’d had many years ago. They had broken up not longer after Grace had begun working for Oliver. She remembered the sex with him being painful for a beginning but as she did it more and more, it became more of a pleasurable sensation. 

She loved Oliver so much and she was sure she was going to love sex with him too. She was ready to find out just how good it would be. 

She withdrew him from her mouth and raised herself up above him. Oliver blinked up at her as she aligned him with her entrance and slid down on to him, letting out a cry of anguish as he filled her completely. 

It was sore for a moment as she got used to his size, but as her actions sped up, she could feel herself loosen around him slightly, the feeling intense but no longer painful. 

She whined as she sheathed him again and again, her loins feeling as if they were on fire. She grasped Oliver’s hips as she rode him and he reached up to cradle hers with his large hands. They moved so perfectly together and Oliver wondered how he could have lived his whole life without doing this. It was ecstasy and she was phenomenal. He could feel the pressure rising up inside of him, ready to burst. Panting, he choked out his lover’s name “G-Grace.” 

“Yes Oliver, yes”, she ground down even further on him. She was close too. 

With a few more thrusts inside of her, Grace began to tighten around him and he could not hold back any longer. His seed flowed out of him, white and hot, and Grace gripped his hips as she too reached her peak and pulsed around him. 

Breathing rapidly, they both waited a couple of minutes before moving. Oliver lay on his side, and pulled Grace down in front of him, cradling her from behind. She was almost moved to tears by how wonderful he made her feel. 

“I love you endlessly, Oliver.” 

She shivered as he pressed his lips to the side of her neck. “And I’ll love you forever, my darling.” 

He held her tightly, nuzzling her hair with his nose, their hands intertwined at her waist, toying with each other. 

“How quickly do you think we can have this wedding arranged?” Oliver asked Grace, thinking how much he’d like to do this again and again and again, but not wanting to take Grace’s virtue away entirely. 

Grace slid her thin fingers through his much thicker ones and smiled lightly. “How’s tomorrow?” 

Oliver squeezed her tightly. “I’d better have my secretary check my schedule, but I’m going to say that sounds perfect.” He joked with her. 

They would be husband and wife, she would be his and he would be hers, for the rest of their lives, starting tomorrow. Neither one could wait, but they wouldn’t have to wait long. 

It was after all, only a day away.


End file.
